


¡A tú salud!

by Mesic



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Commisionado Gordon, M/M, Nipple Play, Possessive Jim, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesic/pseuds/Mesic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Jim ha mantenido una relación clandestina con Oswald desde hace años. Ahora que Jim se ha convertido en Comisionado, "festeja" con su amante en su nuevo despacho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡A tú salud!

**Author's Note:**

> Como parte del evento Valentino Slash!.  
> Fic de regalo para Alejandra Barraza. ¡Espero haya logrado lo que me pediste!

                                         

_“Los corazones son criaturas salvajes,_

_es por eso que nuestras costillas son jaulas.”_ — Elalusz

“Felicidades por su promoción Comisionado Gordon, espero con ansias ver el trabajo que hará”.

“Gracias Alcalde, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para ver un Gótica mejor”.

“Te sostengo la palabra chico”. Palmea  su hombro. “Simplemente no olvides vivir tu vida personal también, no todo es trabajo, y aun cuando admiro tu dedicación, a nadie beneficia que estés agotado. El crimen nunca duerme”.

“Lo sé… gracias por el consejo Señor”. Jim asiente con su cabeza, dando a entender que sabe mejor que nadie, que las sombras siempre acechan.

“Bueno, ¡a celebrar se ha dicho!, esta noche es tuya, te la has ganado, te dejo con tus compañeros”.  Se despide el Alcalde para ir en busca del reportero que ha tratado de captar su atención durante toda la fiesta.

Incluso ahora bajo las lámparas de hierro, el repiqueo de las tacones en el mármol del salón, los reflejos de luz atrapados en los vasos llenos de alcohol y el incesante murmullo de las conversaciones; Jim no puede evitar sacudirse la incomodidad que parece aferrarse en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Nunca ha disfrutado de ser el centro de atención, en especial de una horda de gente que no tardara en volverse en su contra más temprano que tarde. Desventajas del servicio público, no importa cuán duro lo intentes nunca será suficiente, siempre habrá voces acusadoras, juzgando y despreciando cada decisión con una lengua afilada, esperando… solo esperando el momento que reafirme su creencia de tu _incompetencia en el cargo._

Incluso ahora la ironía no se le escapa; entre brillo, luces y ropas elegantes; siempre ha estado más cómodo entre la sombras.

Se desliza a través de los pasillos ya conocidos, tan familiares como solo un camino que ha recorrido una y mil veces puede ser, el eco de sus pasos retumba tan ensordecedor junto al latido de su corazón, como un viejo amigo, su único testigo.

El lado Este del edificio se encuentra vació, nada inusual dada la hora. Todos sus compañeros y amigos aun en la celebración.

Se pregunta ¿cuándo tiempo tardaran en notar su ausencia?, no le preocupa realmente, ellos sin duda supondrán que ha salido a despejarse en la necesidad de un momento a solas. Incluso si llegaran a pensar en buscarlo, desistirían en el pensamiento de darle un poco de aire antes de enfrentar su nueva realidad en unas horas.

Nunca ha apreciado la falta de cuestionamiento que existe a su vida personal más que ahora, ellos jamás lo imaginarían, aun en sus más sórdidos sueños.

Ha llegado, su nueva oficina, su nueva casa a partir de ahora. Baja el pomo de la puerta, entra y cierra detrás de sí. No hay necesidad de prender la iluminación, no hace falta.

“Llegas tarde”, rompe el silencio otra voz a la espera de su disculpa. “No me gusta que me hagan esperar”.

Jim no puede evitar reírse ante el tono de su amante, “no es como si estuvieras aburriéndote mientras me esperas, seguro ya deslizaste tus manos por cada rincón en esta habitación”. Contesta, mientras se quita el saco y lo avienta en una de las sillas.

“Sabes que odio estar sin nada que hacer... tu nueva oficina es encantadora _Comisionado_ ”. Dice, esperando salvarse de la reprimenda de husmear en _cosas ajenas_ , no es que alguna vez haya funcionado pero es digno de pegarle un tiro, quien sabe y una de esas veces Jim desistirá de sermonearlo. ` _La esperanza es lo último que muere´_ , piensa Oswald, y el no es sino un hombre paciente cuando quiere.

Acortando la distancia que los separa con un último paso, Jim lo encierra entre su pecho y el escritorio de madera, “mira quien se comporta como un niño”, dice, a la vez que acerca sus labios solo permitiendo al más ligero aliento deslizarse entre sus bocas.

“¿Qué he dicho acerca de sentarse _sobre_ mi escritorio Oswald?”, reprende Jim. “Acababa solo de organizarlo, sabes cuánto detesto limpiarlo, no duro siquiera un día”, sigue regañando sin terminar de cerrar la distancia a sabiendas que Oswald se vuelve más impaciente con cada segundo que pasa.

Jim se aleja un poco, solo para desviarse y susurrar a su oído, “¿Algo que tengas que decir _cariño_?".

“…He sido un niño malo”, dice abatido con un tono bajo.

“Ajá, ¿y?…” Oswald se estremece como Jim muerde su lóbulo.

“Lo siento por desarreglar tus cosas… pero quería darte una sorpresa por tu ascenso”. Termina en un tono apenado. Si Jim no lo conociera tanto como lo hace, se habría de sentir culpable por regañarlo a causa de algo sin importancia. Sin embargo, sabe mejor que dejarse engañar por el pingüino, su tono y postura no puede revelar nada salvo arrepentimiento. Pero esos ojos, _sus ojos_ tienen ese brillo de travesura que expone su farsa, después de todo su amante odia disculparse y ama tener siempre la razón.

Es un juego que le encanta jugar y él ama aun más cazar a su ladino pingüino. Lástima que justo ahora no quiere hablar, el tiene en mente algo más _agotador_ y _vigoroso._

El tiempo de juguetear ha terminado.

Jim lo empuja hacia abajo, presionando hasta que no hay espacio discernible entre ambos, puede sentir su control escapar con cada exhalación que comparten, la estreches deja aun más en evidencia su excitación y solo basta una mirada a esos ojos para perderlo por completo.

Sus dientes chocan, sus bocas arremeten como si no pudieran ser capaces de cualquier otra acción salvo retener al otro. Tan necesario, tan anhelado.

El estruendo derivado del resto de sus pertenencias al caer resuena tan débil, que parece su origen yace en otra habitación, solo unos segundos de trivial distracción antes de volver a caer en el mar de sensaciones que el cuerpo de Oswald le provoca.

Jim rompe el beso solo para dirigir sus dientes al cuello de su amante, muerde tan fuerte que extrae sangre, suficiente, lo suficiente para reclamar tal pálida piel. Si estuviera en sus manos, siempre habría marcas.

“Ah!... James…sabes que debes morder donde cubra el traje, ellos van a verlo”, jadea Oswald mientras refuerza el agarre de sus manos en la nuca de su pareja.

“Tus compinches no dirán nada a menos que quieran sufrir tu ira, y el resto de la mafia mantendrá la boca cerrada si quiere tener tratos contigo”. Dice Jim, mientras muerde de nuevo. “Puedes tomarlo como parte de tu castigo por revolver mi oficina”. Termina de hablar para comenzar a moler sus caderas.

“Ja...mes por favor…”, solloza entrecortado.

Jim no necesita otra palabra para empezar a desnudarlo, ha sido suficiente espera para los dos. Desliza la chaqueta de aquellos hombros y arranca  el resto de la camisa de Oswald, no tiene la paciencia para desabrocharla. Escucha el rasgar de la tela y eso le arrastra aun más en el borde.

Se lanza a su pecho… besando…mordiendo y lamiendo cada centímetro que ve; Oswald envuelve sus piernas aferrándolo mientras muele sus erecciones aun atrapadas.

“¡oh dios!” jadea Oswald en respuesta a la atención que Jim dirige a sus pezones, siempre ha amado la fijación oral de su pareja, _tan bueno_ , él siempre es tan goloso.

Los gemidos aumentan, el resto de la ropa descansa en el suelo, dos dedos se encuentran ya haciendo su camino dentro del más bajo, tan suave y lento, preparándolo con una delicadeza que contradice la pasión desenfrenada que los ahoga.

Un tercero no tarda en unirse y Oswald solo puede gimotear en la impaciencia, si solo Jim lo dejara tocarse asimismo. 

“Solo aguarda un poco más _cariño_ ”, susurra Jim besando su abdomen. “Tus manos en la mesa, no lo olvides, ¿serás un buen chico para mí?”. Dice, a la vez que alterna mordiscos en el interior de sus muslos. 

Retira sus dedos, sus manos toman los muslos buscando abrir más sus piernas, empuja el cuerpo de su amante hacia el borde del mueble y en una estocada lo penetra; Oswald deja escapar un grito desgarrado, placer y desesperación siendo declamados en gemidos sonoros y agudos.

Jim no aguarda y continúa sus embestidas, buscando su liberación. El está tan cerca y sabe que su amante también, si la forma en que sus caderas se mueven a su encuentro lo confirma.

Arremete, con sus manos aun sobre los pálidos muslos, buscando fijarlo sobre la superficie de madera que se encuentra ahora húmeda y cuyas patas no dejan de rechinar sobre el piso.

“necesito…ja—mes…más…” pronuncia Oswald antes de ser callado por un dedo en sus labios.

Choca sus caderas respondiendo a su pedido, _tan cerca_ , y son solo unos segundos más antes de que Oswald culmine, derramándose sobre ambos pechos, apresándolo aun más dentro suyo, mientras Jim monta las olas de placer que sacuden el pasaje de su amante para derramase dentro suyo.

Solo sus respiraciones trabajosas se escuchan, Jim se desliza fuera y se toma un momento para observar parte de su semen desbordarse de la entrada de su pareja sobre la madera. Una sonrisa le acompaña mientras se derrumba a un lado buscando no aplastar al otro.

“Felicidades James”, logra murmurar Oswald.

“Gracias Ozz”, dice mientras lo encierra en un abrazo y besa su cabeza.

“Buenos días Comisionado”, lo saluda Harvey. “¿Y qué paso con tus cosas?, primer día y ya te las arreglaste para hacer un lio Jimbo”.

“Mañana Harvey, ya sabes cómo soy”, levanta sus hombros Jim, “Vamos con los chicos, hay nuevos casos que asignar” dice entretanto recoge algunas carpetas descuidadas de su escritorio.

“Nunca cambias, cierto”, ofrece al dirigirse a la puerta.

Jim lo sigue, deteniéndose solo para dirigir brevemente su mirada al escritorio.`Quizás la siguiente vez le saquen provecho a las paredes de cristal templado´, piensa con una media sonrisa.

 


End file.
